1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the field of refining of molten raw material and in particular to the field of glass manufacturing, and more particularly relates to structure for the introduction of the glass producing ingredients into the glass making furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in the prior art to provide for the preheating of pulverous materials used in the manufacturing of glass where such pulverous material is preheated by the fumes above the molten batch in the furnace, as for instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,648. However, it is desirable to provide for a preheater arrangement which allows for the hot gases above the molten bath of glass to be circulated through the glass making material so that the products of combustion and other volatiles are allowed to condensate out on the glass making material as the heat is given up by the hot gases from the glass manufacturing furnace. The benefits are three-fold in that the condensates are reused and that the condensates are not sent out into the atmosphere eliminating or greatly reducing air pollution and lastly that the charge is preheated. This is what the invention endeavors to accomplish.